Bear Island
' Bear Island' is a remote island in the eastern part of the Valley of Lucerne that is home to House Mormont. The hall of the Mormonts is built of huge logs and surrounded by an earthen palisade. Aside from a few crofters, the inhabitants of Bear Island live along the coasts and fish the seas. On the gate there is a carving of a woman in a bearskin with a babe suckling at her breast in one arm and a battleaxe in the other. House Mormont's, and Bear Islands mordern legends state that when the Starke's came to the land they besieged an ancient evil on Bear Island and rid the island of its previous monsters and as a token of friendship they gave control of the island to House Mormont one of the sworn houses of House Amber. House Mormont would eke out a rough living on Bear Island as the island had little resources outside of lumber, and their main export soon became the people of the island who gained a reputation for being tough fighters. House Mormont grew a little more under Maege Mormont as she worked heavily alongside the new regime of WIlliam Lovie III. and put House Mormont in control of a large foundary to produce axes, and hammers for the Kingdom. House Mormont, and the inhabitents of Bear Island would come under heavy assault from the Hill tribes of Northern Anthor, and Hentwood of whom were assisted by the Yairns to their east. History Early History House Mormont's legends state that when the Starke's came to the land they besieged an ancient evil on Bear Island and rid the island of its previous monsters and as a token of friendship they gave control of the island to House Mormont one of the sworn houses of House Amber. House Mormont would eke out a rough living on Bear Island as the island had little resources outside of lumber, and their main export soon became the people of the island who gained a reputation for being tough fighters. Houses House Mormont See Also : House Mormont ' House Mormont' is a medium sized house that dominates the island of Bear Island within the Kingdom of Lucerne's most eastern borders. However, due to Bear Island's lack of valuable resources, the Mormonts are a rather poor house. Their hall is made of huge logs, surrounded by an earthen palisade. On the gate is a carving of a woman in a bearskin with a child in one arm suckling at her breast and a battleaxe in the other. Like the other women of Bear Island, the women of House Mormont learn how to defend themselves from ironmen and wildlings. Their blazon is a a black bear over a green wood simbolizing their traditional home of Bear Island and its roots with the bears of the island. The motto of House Mormont is "Here We Stand". House Mormont's legends state that when the Starke's came to the land they besieged an ancient evil on Bear Island and rid the island of its previous monsters and as a token of friendship they gave control of the island to House Mormont one of the sworn houses of House Amber. House Mormont would eke out a rough living on Bear Island as the island had little resources outside of lumber, and their main export soon became the people of the island who gained a reputation for being tough fighters. Points of Interest Bear Hill See Also : Bear Hill ' Bear Hill' is the capital, and only town of Bear Island and stands as the seat of House Mormont. Category:Island Category:Island in Europe Category:Island in Lucerne Category:House Mormont